


Alluring in Black: Gibbs's Story

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-13
Updated: 2008-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: The team is due to attend a formal event. Ducky offers to give Gibbs a lift, but when he arrives at Gibbs's house, things do not go as expected. This is Gibbs's story.





	Alluring in Black: Gibbs's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Still not sure I can believe what happened earlier happened.

I know everyone must be wondering why Duck and I aren't together. Why we're on opposite sides of the room, not even looking at one another

But there's a good reason why we're apart. A damn good reason.

I'll tell you.

Ducky offered to give me a lift to this 'thing'; I swear it was to make sure I turned up.

When he arrived, I called down to him to come and help me with the blasted bowtie; it was one of 'those' events.

He came into my bedroom and to my surprise came to a dead stop. Then he looked at me; he looked me up and down in a way I've never seen him look at anyone.

I saw him swallow hard, watched him move across the room to me, lift his hands to tie my tie and then . . . 

He didn't tie my tie. 

Instead he put his hands around my neck, pulled my head down and kissed me. And he can kiss!

One minute he was kissing me. 

The next he was pressing his arousal against mine.

The next . . .

The next the black suits were on the floor, we were in my bed, and I was being made love to by someone who more than knew what he was doing.

I've never known anything like it. The things he did to me. Damn it, I mustn't think about them.

So that's why he's on one side of the room and I'm on the other. Because if I get near to him, I know _exactly_ what I'll do.

God, he looks so good in black. So damn good. So sexy.

Just hope this thing ends soon, so we can go back home and make love all over again.


End file.
